Don't know why
by MyGirl
Summary: Diese Fanfic spielt nach der 7. Staffel. Damals ist Angel allerdings geblieben um das Amulett zu tragen. Spike hat an Buffy’s Seite gekämpft. An Stelle von Spike, endete Angel als Staubhäufchen. Sunnydale überstand das ganze allerdings. Spike verließ Sunn
1. The Letter

**Erklärung:** Diese Fanfic spielt nach der 7. Staffel. Damals ist Angel allerdings geblieben um das Amulett zu tragen. Spike hat an Buffy's Seite gekämpft. An Stelle von Spike, endete Angel als Staubhäufchen. Sunnydale überstand das ganze allerdings. Spike verließ Sunnydale, weil er glaubte Buffy sei in Trauer um Angel und würde auch nur diesen lieben. Buffy hatte nicht die Chance ihn zurückzuhalten, denn das Einzige, was er hinterließ, war ein Brief.

Heute führt Buffy eine scheinbar glückliche Beziehung. Sie ist nicht mehr die einzige Jägerin auf der Welt und kann sich somit anderen Dingen widmen. Das Jagen hat sie aber trotzdem nicht aufgegeben, allerdings weiß ihr Freund Mark davon nichts.

Don't know why 

**-1-**

**(The Letter)**

_Here's a letter for you_

_but the words get confused_

_and the coversation dies._

_Apologize for the past._

_Talk some shit._

_Take it back_

_Are we cursed to this life?_

_(Here's your letter – Blink 182)_

Liebe Buffy,

ich weiß nicht annähernd, wie ich es dir sagen soll. Alles, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen ist, ist einfach zu verwirrend. Angel ist tot. Du bist nicht mehr die einzige Jägerin, die die Vampire in den Wahnsinn treibt und ich bin jetzt der einzige mit einer verdammten Seele.

Es ist schwer es dir zu sagen und es ist eben so schwer es zu tun: Buffy, ich werde gehen. Oder: Wenn du diesen Brief liest, werde ich bereits weg sein.

Ich weiß, ich habe oft gesagt, ich würde dich niemals alleine lassen, dich immer beschützen und immer für dich da sein. Ich weiß, dass wir uns in dieser letzten gemeinsamen Nacht sehr nahe gekommen sind, aber ich weiß auch, dass Angel dir immer näher gewesen ist. Viel näher. Nach wie vor liebe ich dich über alles. Und deshalb möchte ich dir nicht im Weg stehen. Trauere um Angel, aber vergiss mich. Vielleicht wirst du jetzt sagen, ich hätte für dich da sein müssen, in deiner Trauer, doch ich denke nicht, dass ich in der Lage gewesen wäre, ein paar nette Worte über ihn zu sagen. Du hast deine Freunde.

Du wirst wahrscheinlich wütend sein, vielleicht auch erleichtert.

Buffy, beginne ein neues Leben. Vergiss die Vergangenheit. Sei einfach Buffy. Sei glücklich, denn dann siehst du am schönsten aus.

Ich liebe dich,

William

Sehr wütend war sie damals gewesen. Nicht erleichtert, wie er vermutet hatte. Den Brief hatte sie im Keller gefunden. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie ihn liebte. Sie hatte es während des Kampfes bemerkt. Immer wieder hatte sie angst um Spike gehabt und fürchtete sich vor der Vorstellung, er könnte tot sein. Um Angel hingegen hatte sie zwar getrauert, aber sie hatte auch bemerkt, dass Spike ihr mehr bedeutete.

Wie eine Verrückte war sie durch die Stadt gelaufen. Zu seiner alten Gruft, zu den Kirchen, ins Bronze, einfach überall hin. Doch er war verschwunden.

Sie hatte um _ihn_ getrauert. Nicht um Angel. Monatelang. Immer wieder seinen Brief gelesen. Ihre Freunde wussten nicht, wie sie ihr helfen konnten. Jeder wusste, dass es wegen Spike war. Willow war es schließlich, die Buffy dazu bewegte, endlich das zu tun, was Spike von ihr verlangte: Leben. Willow hatte den Brief gelesen, es Buffy wieder und immer wieder erklärt, bis sie es verstanden hatte. Er hatte sie nicht so verlassen, wie Angel damals, weil er glaubte, dass sie ein normales Leben bräuchte, er hatte sie gar nicht verlassen. Spike ging einfach nur seinen Weg, weil er glaubte, Buffy wolle ihn nicht.

Buffy setzte es nun in die Tat um. Sie ging wieder zur Uni. Sie war zwar etwas älter als ihre Kommilitonen, weil sie ja ein paar Jahre verpasst hatte, aber das machte ihr nichts. Sie tat es für Spike. Sie gab die Hoffnung nicht auf ihn wiederzusehen. Doch schon bald musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es wohl eher unwahrscheinlich wäre. Amerika war groß. Die Welt noch größer. Spike konnte überall sein.

Ein Jahr verging und sie lernte Mark in der Cafeteria kennen. Er hatte sich einfach zu ihr gesetzt, sie angeschaut und gesagt, sie sähe hübsch aus. Ganz direkt. Fast wie Spike. Buffy war überwältigt gewesen. Nach ein paar Dates wurden sie ein Paar. Alles wurde perfekt, als Buffy nichts Negatives über ihn herausbekam. Keine Initiative, keine Dämonen. Nichts. Einfach nur Mark. Er war stinknormal, unter 100 und würde jeden für verrückt erklären, der ihm irgendwas von Dämonen erzählen würde. Er war einfach toll. Dawn mochte ihn, ihre Freunde mochten ihn. Es war perfekt.

„Buffy?" , hörte sie eine Stimme vom Flur.

Schnell legte sie den Brief zur Seite. Es war zwar schon 2 Jahre her, aber sie las ihn ab und dann noch.

„Ach, hier bist du. Was ist mit Bronze heute abend?", fragte Mark. Buffy nickte.

„Was hast du da?", fragte er

„Ähm, nichts. Lass uns ein bisschen spazieren gehen."

Er wusste, dass es dieser Brief gewesen war. Sie trug ihn oft mit sich herum. Am Anfang ihrer Beziehung öfter als jetzt. Doch alle paar Monate schien sie ihn zu lesen. Auf Nachfrage wollte sie ihm nie erzählen, was es für ein Brief sei. Als er einmal Willow danach gefragt hatte, hatte sie nur gesagt, es sei wichtig für Buffy.

Buffy war etwas zurückhaltend gewesen. Er hatte immer den ersten Schritt tun müssen, von der ersten Einladung, über den ersten Kuss, bis zur ersten gemeinsamen Nacht. Einmal hatte er sie darauf angesprochen. Er hatte sie gefragt, warum sie so zurückhaltend sei. Sie hatte nur geantwortet: „Ich bin zu oft verletzt worden." Später hatte sie ihm erzählt, sie habe die ganzen letzten Monate mit Liebeskummer verbracht.

Es war nicht normal für einen Lebenspartner, den anderen nach dem Vorgänger zu fragen, doch er tat es. Und musste feststellen, dass es Buffy guttat darüber zu reden. Sie erzählte davon, dass dieser Mann gegangen sei, weil er glaubte, sie liebte einen anderen. Sie offenbarte ihm, dass sie vor einiger Zeit eine rein sexuelle Beziehung gehabt hatten und später Freunde wurden. Als sei es ihm dann endlich gestehen wollte, dass sie ihn liebte, war er weg gewesen. Er wusste nichts über das Aussehen des Mannes, er wusste nicht, was ihre Freunde über ihn dachten, er wusste nicht, was für einen Charakter er gehabt hatte, er wusste nur seinen Namen: William.

All das hätte ihn stutzig machen müssen, doch er war sich sicher, Buffy liebte ihn genauso wie er sie.

Das einzig komische an Buffy war, dass sie manchmal in der Nacht nicht da war. Sie stand dann einfach auf, ging los und kam nach einiger Zeit zurück. Es fiel ihm auch schon mal auf, dass Mr. Giles von komischen dingen sprach, oder dass Willow und Kennedy zu eigenartigen Treffen fuhren. Er machte sich nichts daraus.

„Buffy, was ist das immer für ein Brief?", fragte er nun.

„Nicht wichtig.", murmelte sie.

„Doch, ist es. Warum sagst du mir nicht die Wahrheit?" Er klang verletzt.

„Es ist William's Abschiedsbrief.", sagte sie.

„Warum ist er so wichtig für dich? Er ist weg."

„Ich weiß, aber ich möchte ihn nicht vergessen."

„Buffy, das kann ich verstehen aber ich..."

„Hör zu, Mark, glaub nicht, dass du ein Ersatz bist. Ich liebe dich."

Daraufhin küsste Buffy ihn und Mark war sich sicher, sie meinte es ernst.

Am Abend trafen sich alle im Bronze. Buffy, Mark, Dawn, Willow, Kennedy, Andrew und Xander mit seiner neuen Freundin Michelle. Sie sah Anya ein bisschen ähnlich, ähnelte ihr vom Charakter und vom Witz aber in keinster Weise. Da erinnerte sie eher an Cordelia.

„Und? Was war bei euch heut so los?", fragte Buffy in die Runde.

„Was soll gewesen sein? Nichts natürlich.", sagte Dawn gelangweilt.

„Dawn. Du gehst jetzt zur Uni. Da wird sich doch was Aufregendes finden. Ich gehe auch hin und es ist gar nicht so langweilig.", sagte Buffy.

„Stimmt. Habe heute in einer Vorlesung mit Kelly Poker gespielt.", sagte Dawn.

„Was? Woher kannst du denn pokern?", fragte Buffy.

„Ähm, Spike hat's mir beigebracht.", sagte Dawn kleinlaut, weil sie Angst vor Buffy's Reaktion hatte.

„Wann hat er dir das denn beigebracht?", fragte Buffy ruhig.

„Damals, als du...na ja du weißt schon...für längere Zeit nicht da warst.", umschrieb Dawn Buffy's Tod.

Mark verfolgte das Gespräch aufmerksam. Etwas verwundert ihn. Als der Name Spike erwähnt wurde, schauten alle Buffy an. Sie schien davon nichts zu merken. Alle hatten wohl eine andere Reaktion von ihr auf diesen Namen erwartete. Wer war bloß Spike?

Sunnydale Friedhof:

„Verfluchte Chaos-Dämonen! Da kann man seine Gruft doch noch nicht mal für ein paar Jährchen alleine lassen.", fluchte ein bekannte Stimme durch die wohlbekannten vier Wände.

Er war jetzt 2 Jahre weg gewesen. Es war schön England einmal wiederzusehen. Doch er hatte etwas vermisst. Sunnydale, Buffy, den Krümel. Irgendetwas von dem Ganzen. Den Gipskopf sicher nicht, vielleicht Red. Er wusste es nicht. Er hatte sich vorgenommen ein paar Wochen zu bleiben und dann weiterzuziehen. Was sollte er auch sonst machen? Er hatte eine verfluchte Seele.

Er wollte sehen, ob mit Buffy alles in Ordnung war und dann wieder verschwinden. Sie sollte ihn nicht sehen. Er wollte nicht reden. Noch nicht. Vielleicht irgendwann.

Gemütlich schlenderte Spike die dunklen Straßen Sunnydale's entlang. Es hatte sich wirklich kaum etwas verändert. Alles war wie früher. Außer sein Leben hier.

Mark war gerade auf dem Weg zu seiner Wohnung, als zwei Typen ihn festhielten.

„Rück dein Geld raus!", schnauzte der eine ihn an.

„Ich hab nichts.", antwortete Mark.

„Soll ich dich erst verprügeln?" Daraufhin schlug ihn der eine Kerl in den Magen, bis Mark zu Boden ging. Er keuchte schwer und war kurz vor der Bewusstlosigkeit.

„Hey!", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme rufen.

Die beiden Männer waren für einen Augenblick irritiert und ließen von Mark ab.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe, klar?", knurrte der Mann die beiden an.

„Wieso sollten wir?", fragte der eine mutig.

„Weil ich euch sonst windelweich schlage."

„Versuchs doch!"

Gesagt getan. Zwei Minuten später waren die zwei verschwunden und der Unbekannte half Mark auf.

„Danke, du hast mir fast das Leben gerettet.", bedankte Mark sich.

„Kein Problem.", sagte der Typ, kramte in der Manteltasche seines Ledermantels und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

„Ähm, kann ich mich irgendwie bedanken? Vielleicht möchtest du morgen mal bei mir vorbeikommen und wir trinken was?", fragte Mark.

„In Ordnung.", sagte der Typ.

„Ich heiße übrigens Mark."

„Kannst Will sagen."

Mark gab Will noch seine Adresse und dann gingen die beiden getrennte Wege. Ohne zu wissen, wen sie gerade getroffen hatten.


	2. Seeing you Again

**-2-**

**(Seeing you again)**

Am nächsten Morgen in der Uni:

„Buffy, du glaubst nicht, was mir gestern passiert ist. Da waren so zwei Typen, die mich ausrauben wollten und dann kam so ein Kerl und hat die beiden zusammengeschlagen.", erzählte Mark seiner Freundin.

„Wie nett von ihm.", sagte Buffy abwesend.

„Ja, ich habe ihn für heute Abend zu mir eingeladen. So als Dankeschön."

„Cool, soll ich was kochen? Oder soll ich nicht dabei sein? Ich kann auch zu Hause bleiben."

„Nein, das ist ne super Idee.", sagte Mark und küsste seine Freundin.

Am frühen Abend wachte Spike in seiner Gruft auf. Er erinnerte sich. Er hatte diesem Mark geholfen und jetzt hatte er ihn eingeladen. Nicht schlecht eigentlich. Er hatte ja eh nichts zu tun. Vielleicht war er ja ein ganz netter Kerl. Also zog er sich um, ließ den Ledermantel ausnahmsweise weg und ging los.

Er klingelte einmal und bald darauf ging auch die Tür auf.

Mark machte ihm freundlich lächelnd die Tür auf. „Hey, Will. Schön, dass du da bist. Komm doch rein."

Spike nickte und war froh um die direkte Aufforderung einzutreten. Das hätte noch böse enden können. In der Wohnung stieg ihm ein eigenartiger Geruch in die Nase. Es roch nach Essen. Und nach etwas anderem. Er wusste nur nicht was.

„Ähm, meine Freundin hat für uns gekocht."

„Schön.", sagte Spike, obwohl er ja eigentlich gar nicht aß.

„Schatz, kommst du mal? Unser Gast ist da.", rief Mark nach seiner Freundin.

Die Küchentür ging auf und Marks Freundin kam heraus. Spike musste zweimal hinsehen um es zu glauben. Da stand sie. Seine Buffy, so schön wie eh und je.

Auch Buffy war nicht weniger überrascht. Einen kurzen Moment setzte ihre Atmung aus und dann arbeitete ihr Gehirn auf Hochtouren. Beide wussten nicht wie sie reagieren sollten. Spike erkannte Buffy's Unentschlossenheit und beschloss den ersten Schritt zu machen.

„Hey, ich bin Will.", sagte er und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Buffy.", sagte sie kurz angebunden und reichte ihm die Hand. Ein Stromstoß durchzuckten sie und fast hätte sie das Gleichgewicht verloren.

Mark beobachtete die beiden erfreut darüber, dass sie sich anscheinend mochten.

„Ähm, das Essen ist fertig, wir könnten dann...", sagte Buffy etwas verwirrt und deutete den beiden zum Tisch zu gehen.

So gut wie möglich versuchte sie ihre Nervosität zu verstecken. Es war einfach unglaublich. So irreal. Aber schön. Er sah noch immer gut aus. Das Blond war ein bisschen herausgewachsen und die Haare waren länger. Er war ein bisschen schmaler geworden. Im Gesicht zumindest. Und auch sonst sah überwältigend aus. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass Mark da nicht herankam. Aber was sollte das auch? Sie liebte Mark schließlich.

Während sie das Essen ins Esszimmer brachte, versuchte sie angestrengt rauszufinden, wie dieser Abend nur verlaufen sollte. Sie würde Mark auf gar keinen Fall sagen, wer sein Lebensretter war. Und sie hoffte, dass Spike nicht die Absicht hatte, zu sagen, er hieße William oder Spike.

Etwas später saßen die drei beim Essen. Die Stimmung war eigenartig. Spike beobachtete Buffy und Buffy warf ihm hin und wieder einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Darauf bedacht sich bloß nicht in die Augen zu gucken.

Spike war teils erleichtert und teils enttäuscht. Jetzt wusste er, dass es ihr gut ging. Aber er ärgerte sich selbst über die Tatsache, dass er ihr jetzt gegenüber stand. Das hatte er nicht gewollt.

„Und Will, lebst du in Sunnydale?", fragte Mark Spike nach einiger Zeit.

Panisch schaute Buffy zu Spike und dann zu Mark. Ihre Augen pendelten hin und her. Das konnte ja was werden.

„Nein, ich bin vor zwei Jahren weggezogen. Bin eigentlich nur hier um mal zu schauen, ob auch alles in Ordnung ist.", erklärte Spike.

„Achso, hast du hier studiert, oder so?", fragte Mark weiter.

„Ich habe in England studiert. Habe fünf Jahre hier gewohnt. Es gab hier ein paar Dinge, die mich festgehalten haben. Später dachte ich, es sei besser zu gehen."

Buffy lachte leise auf, was aber nur Spike mitbekam. Er schaute sie einmal fragend an, doch sie wich ihm aus.

„Dann bist du also doch aus England. Habe mir schon so was gedacht, wegen deinem Akzent. Wo genau kommst du denn her?", fragte Mark interessiert.

„Aus London.", antwortete Spike. „Und du? Bist du auch von hier, oder bist du nur zum studieren hier?", fragte Spike Mark.

„Ich komme aus Greenfield, aber als ich den Studienplatz hier bekommen habe, habe ich mich für Sunnydale entschieden. Aber Buffy kommt aus Sunnydale."

„Eigentlich komme ich aus LA, aber so mit 15 bin ich hierher gezogen.", sagte Buffy ohne irgendwen anzuschauen.

„Seid ihr zwei euch nie begegnet? Sunnydale ist nicht gerade groß.", sagte Mark. „Doch bestimmt schon mal im Bronze, oder nicht?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste.", murmelte Buffy.

„Sag mal, Will. War es damals auch schon so, dass es hier sehr viele Todesfälle gab? Mir ist aufgefallen, dass hier andauernd irgendwer verschwindet oder tot aufgefunden wird. Man hatte es mir schon mal früher erzählt, aber ich hatte es nie geglaubt."

Spike zog spike-like die linke Augenbraue hoch und sah erst Buffy verwundert an, bevor er antwortete. Dieser Mark wusste es also nicht. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung von Dämonen oder gar davon, dass seine Freundin schon ein paar Mal die Welt gerettet hat. Armer Kerl. „Das war schon immer so. Es gibt ja auch dementsprechend viele Friedhöfe hier. Nicht wahr Buffy?", versetzte er ihr einen kleine Seitenhieb.

Buffy warf ihm unauffällig einen giftigen Blick zu und nickte. Dann ging sie zum Angriff über: „Und? ‚Will'.", Dabei betonte sei seinen vermeidlichen Namen besonders sarkastisch, „Ist auch alles in Ordnung in Sunnydale? Ich meine, du sagtest ja, du wollest schauen, ob alles in Ordnung ist.", funkelte sie ihn an.

„Oh ja, ich denke schon. Heute Abend kam viel Klarheit in die Sache.", antwortet Spike abgehackt.

„Will, darf ich fragen, warum du aus Sunnydale weggezogen bist?", fragte Mark.

„Das hatte private Gründe. Sagen wir mal so, ich war der Meinung, dass die Frau die ich liebte, beziehungsweise immer noch liebe, mir nicht sagen konnte, dass sie mich liebt. Und dann gab es noch einen Todesfall. Ich konnte nicht mit ihr trauern, weil dieser Mann nicht gerade mein bester Freund war. Doch jetzt ist alles so, wie ich es haben wollte. Es geht ihr gut und sie ist neu verliebt."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass sie damals um diesen Mann getrauert hat, wenn du einfach gegangen bist?", fragte Buffy und Mark ahnte, dass sie es fragte um rauszufinden, warum William damals gegangen war. Es versetzte ihm schon einen kleinen Stich.

Spike war verwundert. „ Er war ihre erste große Liebe und ich denke, ich war ihr im Weg. Und nach allem, was zwischen uns war, war ich der Meinung, sie würde wohl erleichtert sein."

„War sie nicht.", sagte Buffy so leise, dass nur er es verstand. Vampirgehör.

„Wohnst du jetzt hier im Hotel?", fragte Mark, bevor Spike darüber nachdenken konnte.

„Nein, in meiner alten Wohnung.", sagte er und bemerke aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Buffy angestrengt nachdachte. Er kannte diesen Blick. Sie überlegte, was richtig war.

Ein bisschen Zeit verging. Sie hatten mittlerweile aufgegessen und sich dann in die kleine, gemütliche Sitzecke verzogen. Sie redeten ein bisschen über dies und das. Buffy schaute nicht ein einziges Mal Spike an. Ab und an bemerkte Mark, wie Will seine Freundin komisch anschaute, dachte sich aber nichts dabei, weil er es gewohnt war, dass andere Kerle seine Buffy anstarrten. Er machte sich nichts daraus. Er war sich ihrer Liebe sicher.

„Ich denke, ich sollte dann mal nach Hause gehen. Willow ist alleine zu Hause. Kennedy ist doch arbeiten.", sagte Buffy. Mit ‚arbeiten' umschrieb sie, dass Kennedy auf Streife war.

„Wie? Du willst wirklich schon gehen?", fragte Mark.

„Ja, ich denke, es ist besser so.", sagte Buffy.

„Mmh, ich denke, ich sollte dann auch gehen. Es ist schon spät.", sagte Spike.

„Na gut, dann kann ich euch nicht abhalten."

Spike verließ als erster die Wohnung, nachdem er sich von Mark und Buffy verabschiedet hatte. Es war wirklich eine komische Situation gewesen. Er beschloss vor dem Haus, in dem Mark's Wohnung war, zu warten.

Buffy hatte die Verabschiedung von Mark noch etwas in die Länge gezogen, um Spike nicht mehr zu begegnen und verließ nun das Haus.

Spike sah seine Chance gekommen und ging auf sie zu.

„Buffy?"

„Verschwinde!", entgegnete sie kalt.

„Können wir reden?", fragte Spike, als Buffy immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

„Schreib doch nen Brief. Darin bist du doch so gut.", sagte sie und ging weiter ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Buffy, bitte."

Endlich drehte sie sich um. „Was willst du von mir? Lass mich in Ruhe."

Oben in der Wohnung, wollte Mark gerade seine Vorhänge zuziehen als er Buffy und Will vor dem Haus sah. Sie sahen aus, als würden sie sich streiten.

„Dann war es also doch richtig, dass ich gegangen bin? Du warst froh mich los zu sein.", stellte Spike fest und sah sie an.

„Das hat niemand gesagt."

„Und trotzdem soll ich verschwinden."

„Was willst du denn auch hier, Spike? Du bist doch abgehauen."

„Nur nach dem Rechten sehen. Aber du hast Recht, ich sollte verschwinden. Wie ich sehe ist alle in Ordnung und auch sonst scheinst du glücklich zu sein.", sagte er etwas verletzt.

„Du gehst also wieder?", fragte sie.

„Wenn du es so willst, Buffy. Nichts anderes kann mich hier halten.", sagte er und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Warte!", sagte sie.

Verwundert drehte er sich wieder um und sah sie überrascht an.

„Es gibt noch ein paar Dinge, die ich dir sagen muss. Aber nicht jetzt und nicht hier."

„Wann dann?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß nicht. Morgen? Übermorgen?"

„Wenn du dich entschieden hast, sag Bescheid. Du weißt wo du mich findest.", sagte er und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Er war also wieder da. Um zu sehen, ob es ihr gut ging. Wegen ihr.

Buffy war verwirrt. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Da war Mark und da war Spike. Und ihre Freunde. Das einzige, was sie wusste, war, wem ihre Liebe gehörte. Oder?


End file.
